Friends to the End
by Pokemon45
Summary: A boy adopts a an abused growlithe from the pound. The growlithe creates chaos for the kid because he doesn't trust people. Even with all the problems that will occur, they both have each others back. (Not good at summaries, so sorry)


It was a bright sunny day in the small town of Twinleaf. Starlys flying around and chirping with happiness. Baby bidoof playing with each other with the Bibarel parents watching close by. Any person can say that this was a perfect day, all except for one.

At a small house by the edge of the forest, a boy by the name of Billy was yelling at his Growlithe, Lucas. Lucas just chewed up the recliner chair in the living room. To top things off as well, he also marked his territory on the chair to make sure nobody else goes near it.

"Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you!" exclaimed Billy. Lucas has been giving Billy problems ever since he got him from the pound. "Growl, lithe, lithe!" came from the mouth of Lucas as he growled at his owner.

The life of Lucas has never been easy. His first owner abused him and forced the dog into pit fights with other pokemon. Police raided a fight and arrested Lucas's old owner. Lucas and the other pokemon were treated and sent to the pound. Any pokemon that was too violent was put down.

Lucas spent the next six months by himself and slowly got a hatred for people. One day Billy, feeling lonely at home by himself, decided to pick up a pokemon at the pound. He felt bad for the pokemon there and decided it will be nice to pick one of them up. After looking through dozens of pokemon, he saw this little Growlithe no older than two years in the corner of his cage. He had scars from the fights all over his body and was missing a piece of his ear. Billy told the owner that he wanted the Growlithe. The owner warned him that he has been through a lot and doesn't trust people so well. Billy didn't care, signed the paperwork, and took Lucas home with him.

When they got to his house, Billy opened the door for Lucas to look around and get settled. Lucas was very alert of his surroundings, as he didn't trust the human. Billy bought a large dog bed for the Growlithe. The bed was huge because Billy thought, in due time, that he would evolve Lucas into an Arcanine. Lucas smelled the bed then began to tear it apart with his teeth.

"Hey, what are you doing!," Billy yelled

"GROWL," and the dog pokemon launched a Bite attack at Billy.

"OW, what the hell."

The Growlithe just growled and kept shredding the $75 bed to pieces. The first night wasn't as pretty as the morning too. Billy heard noises coming from the kitchen at 11:45 PM. The noise was so loud it woke him straight up. Billy went downstairs and turned the light on in the kitchen to see what was happening. Lucas was going through the garbage, throwing trash all over the place.

"Lucas, what are you doing!" yelled the now annoyed Billy.

"GRRRRR! GROWL!"

"Lucas, enough of this attitude," says Billy, " Now drop the steak bone."

When Billy went to grab it, Lucas let out a Tackle attack and threw Billy into the kitchen wall. Billy got up from the ground grabbing his chest in pain. He looked to the Growlithe chewing the bone and decided to just go upstairs, back to sleep. It has been nothing but fights between the two for the last two weeks. Billy has been trying his best to make the growlithe listen to him and try to get him on his side. He spent so much money on food, toys, and other items, to try to show Lucas that he is a nice guy. Lucas, still not liking humans, destroyed every last one of them and continued to destroy the house. The couch was the last straw with Billy.

"You have got to be one of the worst pokemon a person can have!"

The Growlithe was about to launch another attack before; Lucas grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him outside.

"I'm done with you, just stay out here away from me."

"GROWLITHE!" Lucas knew that Billy was bluffing because every time he threatened him, he took it back and apologized. Lucas tried to get back inside, but got a door slammed in his face.

"NO, I TOLD YOU I'M DONE, STAY OUT THERE!"

Lucas was surprised of how aggressive Billy was being. After waiting for a couple of hours, Lucas got worried and started to scratch at the door. He saw Billy eating at the table, but he completely ignored him and went upstairs.

Lucas just stood at the door for a while before he decided to run into the nearby forest to escape. He just ran and ran until he had to take a break. Lucas was now deep into the unknown forest and began to think about Billy. He was nice then his last owner and bought him things that his last owner didn't.

"Growl," was said in a sad tone because Lucas finally realized that Billy actually loved and cared for him. He has been making his life a living hell and was regretting every bit of it. He wanted to make it right and try to apologize to the human for what he has been doing. When coming up with the idea, Lucas was as fast as he can towards the house. He followed his tracks back and was almost out of the forest, but hit a small pokemon that walked into his path.

Lucas ran with so much force that the pokemon flew and hit a tree. Coming from his little daze, he saw the pokemon and got a chill done his spine towards his tail. The pokemon was a baby Teddiursa, no older than three months. The little bear pokemon let out a loud, "TEDDIURSA!"

Lucas then began to hear loud roars and saw a pokemon come from the bushes behind the baby. It was its mother, a very large Ursaring. The mother heard the cries from its infant and came for it. When she saw her baby, it was all bruised and crying uncontrollably on the ground. The mother looked forward to see who hurt her baby and saw Lucas.

"URSARING!"

Lucas saw the mother rush towards him with claws at the ready. He let out a Flamethrower at the hibernator pokemon, but she just shrugged it off. She launched a Slash attack that connected with Lucas. Lucas flew back several feet, very hurt, but still standing.

While this was going on, Billy was upstairs in his room watching television. Billy was flipping through channels until he began to think about Lucas. He was wondering how he was doing outside all by himself. Billy then began to remember what the owner t the pound said about Lucas. His last owner forced him to fight against other pokemon for money and if he lost a fight, his owner would beat him with a belt.

"Lucas probably thought I was going to be just like his old owner," Billy thought, "I got to make sure he understands that I won't ever hurt him and let him back inside."

Billy went downstairs to let Lucas in, but saw he was missing.

"Lucas, here boy."

Where could he be Lucas was thinking. He then saw Luca's paw prints leading into the forest. Billy got his shoes, his bike, and started to go into the forest. Following his tracks still, Billy heard a howl of a pokemon in distress. "THAT'S LUCAS."

He started peddling faster before he came to the scene of the howl. Billy saw Lucas battling an Ursaring and losing. Lucas has cuts and marks all over his body while the Ursaring had few scratches.

"I got to think of something to help Lucas."

Lucas then noticed a small thing of fur hiding behind a bush. It was the baby Teddiursa that Lucas accidentally ran into. The thing was watching his mother beat up the one who hurt it. An idea popped into Lucas's head, but it was pretty much a suicide attempt.

He ran over to the Teddiursa and screamed, "BOO!" The little bear let out a high-pitched scream of terror from the person next to him. The mother heard the screaming of her child and turned to see Billy scaring the shit of her baby. She let out a loud roar and started to run over to Billy. Billy got on his bike, leading the Ursaring away from Lucas.

Lucas saw Billy risk his life to save him. This just proves that he was right about him being nice and nothing like his old owner. He began to run after the two to save Billy now. The mother Ursaring was much faster than the bike and launched a Hammer Arm at the bike. The attack destroyed the bike tire and Billy started to roll from being hit from his bike. Ursaring then began to use Fury Swipes on the defenseless boy. Before the attack could hit, Lucas hit the mother with a Take Down. The attack pushed the mother away from Billy, leaving him unhurt.

"Lucas, thank you," said Billy as he saw Lucas in a defensive stand against the Ursaring. The mother recovered from the Take Down then launched Hyper Beam at the growlithe.

"Lucas dodge," said Billy and Lucas dodged to the left. "Lucas use Flamethrower and Bite" Billy knew when a pokemon used Hyper Beam it would take time to recharge. Lucas launched Flamethrower first with it burning the Ursaring in the process. Then he followed up with bite on its right leg. The Ursaring whined in pain and took a knee from all the pain.

"Use Take Down to finish it" Lucas ran with all his might and hit the pokemon square in the circle of her chest. The hibernator pokemon fell down in a thud finally defeated. The mother Ursaring got to its feet to run and take her child away from the duo.

"Nice job Lucas"

"Growlithe," a happy bark came from its mouth.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know that your last owner made you do things and punished you if you didn't do them."

Lucas was nodding his head to let Billy know that he understood him.

"I was wondering if we could start over and try to get along with each other."

The growlithe came over to Billy and gave his a lick on the face.

"Okay, okay, I take that as a yes then."

"Lithe, lithe."

"Now let's go home before that mother comes back for revenge."

And with that the two decided to go home and clean the place up. It has been six weeks since the attack from the Ursaring and everything is going fine with the duo. Billy was in his backyard playing fetch with Lucas, who is know an Arcanine. Billy got a firestone two weeks after the battle and now Lucas had become even stronger.

"Good catch boy."

"Arc, Arc."

They kept playing until the sky became black with clouds and it began to rain. Lucas used Extremespeed to get in the house to escape the rain. Billy wasn't as lucky and got hit by the rain. After drying off, Billy sat in his new chair and Lucas sat in his new dog bed. He began to watch T.V. while Lucas was going to sleep. Billy looked over to his Arcanine and began to remember the first day he got him. All the fighting and the furniture lost made Billy laugh which woke Lucas.

"Sorry bud, just thinking about the old times."

"Arc, Arc."

"You know no matter what happens, we will be friends to the end."

"Arcanine," which translates to "Yes we will."


End file.
